Separate Hearts
by Sweet.Melody817
Summary: Zuko and Katara are bound together by magic. There is only one way to be separated, and that is to trust in each other. But can enemies learn to put the past behind them?Read & Review.
1. The Temple

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar the last airbender.

Summary:Zuko and Katara are bound together by magic. There is only one way to be separated, and that is to trust in each other. But can enemies learn to put the past behind them?

I hope you like it.Wow this is the longest chapter I ever wrote. Read & Review.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Separate Hearts**

**Chapter One: The Temple**

"Katara, have you seen Sokka?" The young air monk asked," We have to leave soon. You know what happens when we stay in one place too long."

"He said he went to get food," Katara rolled her eyes," I better go find him before he eats it all."Aang laughed as she trudged off into the forest.

She had been walking for 10 minutes and Katara was beginning to get worried. Sokka usually didn't go this far. Suddenly she heard a twig snap behind her. Katara spun around and gasped. She narrowed her eyes at the last person she wanted to see.

"What are you doing here? Where's Sokka?"

"Looking for someone?" The fire prince sneered as two of his soldiers shoved Sokka up next to him. His hands were chained behind his back.

"Katara! Run!" her brother screamed.

"Where is the avatar?" There seemed to be a fire burning in his golden eyes.

"I'd never tell you," the waterbender spat.

The prince smirked as he held his fist up to Sokka. The boy paled as it lit up in flames."Tell me if you ever want to see him again." Just one look into Katara's eyes and you could tell she was mad. And you did not want to mess with her when she was mad.

With one swift movement of her arm, a small wave of water from a nearby steam cascaded down upon Zuko. He snarled an shoved Sokka to the ground. "You're gonna regret you ever did that, peasant!" Zuko was too enraged to notice Sokka scampering away towards camp.

Zuko sent fireballs at her at an alarming speed and she cringed as one of them grazed her shoulder. Katara ran deeper into the forest. If she was going to win this fight she needed a bigger water supply. Katara had an advantage, though. Zuko couldn't run as fast with his armor weighing him down, and she soon lost him.

She stopped in her tracks as she saw an amazing sight. There was an enormous temple before her, at least fifty feet high. As she walked closer she noticed something carved on the wall next to the door.

_When two hands of separate hearts meet here,_

_together they shall be._

_they will stay that way until trust and love can set them free._

Katara stared in confusion at the words. _That doesn't make any sense_. She didn't have time to think as a fresh wave of fire knocked her backwards, slamming her hand against the stone. She stared in horror as her hand sank into it. She pulled with all her might but it wouldn't budge.

"Help! Anyone!"

"It's too late girl," _oh great, could my life get any worse?_ , Katara thought," Tell me where the avatar is and maybe I'll spare you."

"Leave her alone," Katara turned to see Aang standing there next to Sokka who smiled triumphantly. Aang sent an airball at Zuko who fell into the temple wall with a thud. As his hand collided with the words time seemed to stand still. Suddenly a brilliant flash of light engulfed Zuko and Katara.

Katara screamed as they were knocked backwards and then everything went black.


	2. Legend of the Stone

Here's chapter 2! Thanks to Makie Sasuke, Kiysta, and Vanilla.Swirls.Of.Doom for reviewing.There's not really that much Zutara in here but what do you expect? Love at first sight. I hope you like it and please review everybody.

**Chapter 2:The Legend of the Stone**

Katara lifted her head groggily and looked around. It was too dark to see anything except for the faint outline of a statue._Where am I?_ She blinked a couple times to get used to the darkness. As her eyes adjusted Katara had to bite back a scream. Zuko! And he was holding her hand. Gross!

Katara tried to jerk her hand away sending Zuko tumbling on top of her.

"Get off of me you--" Katara trailed off deciding it wouldn't be wise to say what she was about to say.

Finally Zuko opened his eyes and let out an enraged scream."Let go of me, water witch!"

"Me let go of you! You're the one who's hurting my hand you're squeezing it so hard!"

"Well maybe you better let go before I burn your hand off!" Katara winced as she felt her hand start to heat up, and tried to pull away. She froze, her hand wouldn't budge. Suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks. _When two hands of separate hearts meet here..._

"We have to find a way out of here! We have to get back to the prophecy!"

Zuko's hand immediately cooled down as his face twisted in confusion,"What are you talking about?"

"Don't you remember?" Katara stared at him as if it was obvious," That temple. The wall. It was magic!"

Zuko rolled his eyes," I don't need to hear your idiotic water tribe lies. Now let go of my hand!" He thrust his whole arm upwards trying to separate them. That was a mistake. As he pulled Katara up their lips met.

There was silence for a few seconds as they kissed, not realizing what they were doing._ He's a good kisser. Wait a minute! I'm kissing Zuko!_ She shrieked and pulled away."You just stole my first kiss!" She screamed a second time as a fireball smashed right above her shoulder.

Zuko's anger died down as they sat in silence looking away from each other." We should find a way out of here," Zuko finally mumbled.

-------------------------------

_An hour later..._

Katara's feet ached and she finally sank to the ground pulling Zuko with her._ We'll die of starvation in here. How are we ever going to get home?_ As she leaned against a nearby stone she noticed something engraved in it.

"Look at this," she pointed to it," It's some kind of story."

----------------------------------------------------

_150 years ago..._

Princess Hikari of the Fire Nation was miserable. _I miss you so much mother._ A tear slid down her cheek._ The world needs you. Father needs you. I need you._ _Why did she have to go? Why couldn't that avalanche have fallen on me instead?_

The palace was too much for her. Everyone was so happy. No one seemed to care she had lost her one and only mother, her best friend. She ran out of the palace sobbing. Finally she sank down against a giant boulder in the woods. Ever since her mom had died Hikari's father hadn't been running the fire nation right. He rarely spoke to anyone and locked himself up in her room.

She sobbed onto the boulder."I wish you could find love again. Then maybe things would be okay. She fell into a deep sleep.

"Hikari? Hikari! Where are you?" The fire lord was out with his good friend Aya searching desperately for his daughter. He spotted her asleep in the distance and they both started to run at the same time and tripped, their hands landing on the stone. Their hands were stuck together.

Slowly as they spent more and more time together they fell in love. Soon they were separated but came together again when they married. Princess Hikari had a block of the boulder engraved and built into a temple, the Temple of the Sun and Moon.

-----------------------------

Katara's eyes sparkled,"Isn't that beautiful, Zuko?"

"Yeah, I guess," but one look into his eyes and you could tell he was touched. Suddenly, Katara heard footsteps and turned around. She saw a fading image of a girl, about sixteen. She had long black hair and a beautiful red silk dress. You could tell just from looking at her she was royalty,"Hikari..." Katara breathed.

The girl smiled and nodded. She then walked over to thick vines and cut them aside. Katara gasped as they fell away. The way out! The princess put a finger to her lips and slowly faded away.

"Zuko! We can finally get out of here!" The waterbender motioned towards the exit with her free hand and they slowly walked out into the light.

"Well if it isn't the banished prince and his little girlfriend the waterbender. Two traitors. You'll be coming with me of course."


	3. The Firebending Prodigy

Here's chapter 3. I hope you like it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. More reviews please!

Guess what! I was really bored so I searched for Zutara and Kataang and there were 200 more Zutaras. Zutara is better and we all know it!

**Chapter 3: Firebending Prodigy**

_"Two traitors. You'll be coming with me of course."_ He knew this would happen eventually, but it was still just as bad. There she stood. The firebending prodigy, the princess of the fire nation, the girl who had everything he wanted most.

"What do you want? I'm in earth kingdom territory. You have no right to come after me here" As hard as Zuko tried he couldn't keep the steam from rising from his hands.

" Awww. That's no way to talk to your sister Zuzu." Katara gasped. _He has a sister?_ Azula took a step forward, a menacing smile on her face. " Are you going to come quietly or do we have to take you by force?"

"You can't take me he--"

"It's not that brother," she shouted," he knows." Katara felt Zuko stiffen beside her. She raised an eyebrow._ Something's up and I wanna know what._

"Zhao had some very interesting things to say before his death. I'm sure you know exactly what I'm talking about, _Blue Spirit."_

As the soldiers advanced, Katara and Zuko sprang into motion. Zuko sent a wave of fire towards the guards and some were unfortunate enough to actually get hit. Katara bended the water out of her pouch and showered it down as spikes, stalling the soldiers even more.

They weren't ready for the lightning bolts, though. Azula laughed as they were slammed backwards against a tree, pain clearly visible in their eyes "Pathetic."

"Zuko, I have a plan," Katara whispered, panting heavily. "Listen to me, _please._"

After a moment's pause, Zuko reluctantly nodded. "Okay, here's what we do..."

-----------------------------------------

The plan worked perfectly. Katara and Zuko each sent a huge blast of fire and water at each other. It was an amazing sight, water and fire working together in perfect harmony. As the blasts collided a very thick mist hovered over them. While they were covered the two teens bolted off into the forest.

"You think we lost her?"

"Just shut up and keep running."

Katara glared,"You could at least be a little grateful since _I_ was the one who actually saved us."

"Oh come on. Without my fire she'd have us."

"Well without my water you'd probably be dead by now!" If Katara was a firebender Zuko would be burnt to a crisp by now. Suddenly they both stopped short at the edge of a cliff. A couple of loose rocks tumbled over the edge. Katara shuddered, one more step and they'd both plunge into the icy water to their death.

"No where to run now brother."_Darn! why was she always so fast?_"Father will be so happy that I've brought back the prince of the fire nation. And this time he's not gonna let you off with just a scar."

"Zuko.Jump." Katara's voice was barely above a whisper.

"But..."

"If you don't jump you'll die. Trust me and JUMP!" with that she pulled him with her over the edge. For some reason she didn't feel scared. Maybe it was the familiar rush of wind, or maybe she knew she had made the right choice.

"Are you crazy? We're gonna die anyway."

Katara wasn't listening,"I need your right arm to follow my left arm. I can waterbend but not good enough with one hand.

Zuko seemed a little more reasured she hadn't gone mad,"Okay."

Easier said then done. Katara's arms began spinning and twisting around rapidly, almost faster then his eyes could follow. Somehow he managed to move his arm just enough to give her the strength she needed.

Just as they were about to collide with the water it began to rise up around them forming a ball. Katara froze the bottom so they could stand. Then with a powerful thrust forward the ball collided with solid land. The ball was shattered but Katara and Zuko were unharmed.

That was... amazing. You saved our lives!" Zuko threw his arms around Katara. Suddenly realizing that he blushed and looked away.

Suddenly a twig snapped and Zuko groaned. Couldn't the world just stop chasing him for once? Glancing around he realized they were, once again, surrounded.

A tall firenation soldier stepped towards them," Do you think Princess Azula would be as stupid to only bring four soldiers with her?" Before the two could react, another soldier seized them from behind.

"Nice try Zuzu," Azula came out from behind a tree," but I'm tired of this game." the last vision he saw was Azula smirking at him before he felt a sharp pain in his head and everything went black.


	4. Honor

Here's chapter 4! Try and review as much as possible. The more you review, the better I write. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Honor**

Zuko moaned at a sharp pain in his head. But suddenly the pain receded and suddenly he felt a cool, wet sensation. His vision blurred but then cleared and he saw Katara smiling at him.

"She hit you really hard. I thought you might need healing."

"Thank you." there was an akward silence. Zuko took a moment to analyze his surroundings. He was in some sort of cell, and judging by the rocking back and forth they were on a ship. _Father, I though you loved me. I thought you cared._

Someone cleared their throat. It was one of Azula's many servants," Princess Azula told me to bring you this." he set down a tray with food and water on it. He cast a nervous glance behind him and lowered his voice to a whisper.

"I shouldn't be telling you this, but Azula lied about what she said to you. Your father isn't going to harm you, she wanted to get you worried so you wouldn't fight as well. He is going to lock you up, though. He said if you haven't captured the avatar by now you never will. He says you've failed"

Zuko looked down to hide the tears welling up in his eyes," Thank you... but why would you help me?"

" I used to be in the 41st division. I would've been sacraficed if not for you. Everyone was so worked about about what happened they forgot the general's plan. I should be the one thanking you... for my life."

"Get back to work!" the servant scrambled off as a guard screamed at him.

Katara stared at him with searching eyes," What was that about? Why would your father want to lock you up?"

Zuko's voice hardened," None of your buisiness. You're just a pathetic water peasant. You wouldn't understand anyway"

"Oh so you think I'm stupid! Just because I come from people who don't want to destroy everyone different from them! People who aren't killing machines! You're father's probably locking you up so no one has to see that hideous scar on your face!"

He slapped her across the face," Don't you ever say that again! Maybe you'd like one to match."

"It's true." her voice was shaking.

"The firenation aren't killers"

" So they weren't killing when they started this war. They weren't killing when they wiped out the air nomads! They weren't doing anything wrong when they KILLED MY MOTHER!" as hard as she tried Katara couldn't stop the tears that flowed freely from her cheeks.

" I'm sorry about your mother. I know what it feels like to lose a mother. I never supported this war. Neither did she. That's probably why she left."

"Then do something about it. You'll be old enough to take the throne soon"

"Didn't you hear him! My father wants to lock me up! As far as he's concerned I'm not even a member of his family anymore!" Katara reached out and squeezed his free hand, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said"

"Neither did I" he turned away, signaling that he didn't want to talk about it anymore. Katara stared out a small porthole in the ship. She loved the way the waves crashed against it. _Push and Pull. _Katara's breathing grew to match the steady rhythm of the waves and eventually she drifted off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------

She woke up to find Zuko talking to her. He obviously thought she was asleep. She closed her eyes and tried to make her breathing as even as possible. She wanted to know what he was going to say.

" I guess you deserve to know but I really can't tell you. It was so hard. I went into the war room with my uncle Iroh and he warned me, I should have listened... I should have." he trailed off and tried to continue.

"The general, he wanted to sacrifice the 41st division, the one the servant was from. I told him he couldn't do that. they fought so hard to defend our nation. Tried so hard to get into the army. And then they would die in the first battle."

" I wasn't allowed to speak. I was punished by having an agni kai. I thought I was fighting the general, and if I did I could've kicked his but." Katara couldn't help but smile," but it was my father. I begged and pleaded. I wouldn't fight my own father. He was ashamed of me, I could tell. He thought I was weak. He thought I deserved to be punished."

Katara gasped as one of his tears fell onto her cheek. The great prince of the firenation, crying?

"He--he scarred my face. There was no emotion on his face. It was like he didn't even care." Katara had to stop herself from crying out at that statement. How could anyone be so cruel and heartless? His own son.

"Then he sent me away. The only way I could come back was if I captured the avatar" _so that's why. I never new. I thought he just wanted to win the war once and for all._

"And I wish I didn't have this scar. It's a constant mark of my dishonor. It's like a sign on my face 'I have no honor and I never will' Thank god you're asleep right now." his breathing was shallow, the words he was saying choked out.

Katara lay awake thinking about what he said. And after an hour he fell asleep. Katara stared at his scar and realized what she had to do.

She pulled a long snake of water from the pitcher and fromed a glove around her hand. As the familiar blue glow engulfed her, Katara got to work. She moved her hand tenderly around Zuko's scar until not a single mark was left. In the light he looked, almost handsome.

She bent down and kissed his cheek where his scar used to be," you have honor, Prince Zuko, more honor than anyone in your nation ever will. What your father did doesn't change that."


	5. Something's Not Right

Sorry for the long wait but I've had a major writers block on this chapter. I still have it but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer.I don't know if it's any good but this chapter was so fun to write. Read & Review!

**Chapter 5:Something's Not Right**

Zuko blinked his eyes,still not adjusted to the darkness of the cell. He yawned and stretched. For the first time in two years he had gotten a good night's sleep.He felt a movement beside him, a light tugging on his arm and remembered. He still hadn't got used to the idea of having someone stuck to him for probably the rest of his life.

_It won't matter, you'll be dead soon anyway,_ a little voice in his head taunted

_You heard that boy, I'll live,even if I am locked away for the rest of my life._

_Your father may not want you dead but Azula does. and what Azula wants, she gets._ Zuko clamped his hands over his ears, trying to block it all out.

Katara woke with a start,"Zuko. What is it?"

"Nothing... why are you looking at me like that." he asked with a confused look on his face.

"I just forgot about your sc--"It was true, Katara had forgotten. Zuko barely looked like himself withouut his scar._ He doesn't know. I could have some fun with this._ She felt a grin spread across her face.

"I was just looking at your scar. It's so big isn't is Prince Zuko? How many years has it been there now, two?"

"Say that again peasant." he growled

Azula laughed to herself as she walked towards her brother's cell. She had captured the prince of the fire nation and now it was time to rub it in. She raised her eyebrows at what she saw. Zuko was trying to punch the water tribe girl and failing miserably. While the peasant looked slightly amused, her brother had something like rage on his face._Somethings not right here_. Azula thought to herself as she drew nearer and nearer.

Then she saw it,"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!"

Zuko stared at his sister like she had just grown two heads,"What are you talking about?"

"You think I'm not going to fall for that trick?"Azula's voice shook as she talked,"You're not my brother. Some one must've switched with you to escape, but you can't trick me. I'm too smart for that.Where's Zuko?"

Now Katara had to cover her mouth to supress a fit of giggles. Azula really was a sight and the look on the prince's face was just as priceless.

"My sister has finally snapped. I always knew this would happen."

At that moment two servants walked by carrying a large mirror."Your Highness where should we put this?" Unfortunately Zuko had been able to glance at himself in the mirror. He smiled, realized what he was looking at screamed and slumped to the floor.

---------------------------------

A/N: Okay Katara was kind of OoC in this chapter but come on Zuko was her worst enemy for so long. She's allowed to be mean to him.And sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I just had major writers block for a month on this story.


	6. Azula Always Lies

Happy really late 4th of July! And this is really random but you know Avatar Kiyoshi is a boy's name. And I think I'm gonna change this to T for mention of blood.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6:Azula Always Lies**

"Prince Zuko! Water girl! Please wake up. We must get out of here." the servant boy was hurriedly shaking them awake.

"What's going on?"Zuko groaned, his eyes still heavy from sleep.

"It's Princess Azula."the boy cried."She's furious about your scar." at this Zuko put a hand to left cheek still in a state of shock over what happened.

"She says you deserve that scar and she's going to give you another one in it's place.!"

"I'd like to see her try." Zuko growled, his fists bursting into flame.Katara yelped and Zuko immediately put them out."Will the torture never end?" he moaned

"Please hurry there is no time." the boy pulled the keys out of his pocket and put them into the lock.

"How did you get those?" Katara was amazed at their luck.

"I'm to bring you to her room. She says I don't want to know what's going to happen to me if I disobey" he shuddered. Katara put and arm around him and hugged him."You're one of the bravest boys I've ever met. Thank you."

Zuko rolled his eyes."Can we go now? Hurry up."

They crept slowly through the twists and turns of the ship and Katara whispered."There's going to be a fight isn't there?" "What do you expect? Them to let us off the ship with a pat on the back." Katara glared at Zuko.

The servant interrupted them." We need to get over to the life boats and maybe we can escape. Can you waterbend us out of there a little faster?"

Katara nodded.

Just as they reached the stairs to the deck a guard stopped them."You there! Where do you think you're going with the prisoners?"

"Master Azula ordered that they receive some fresh air, sir." the boy lied with ease.

Just as they made it to the deck they heard a cold,cruel voice."Oh did I now? I should never have trusted you with this Kazuki, but you will pay for this." Azula turned to Zuko and Katara." If you expect to get out of here unharmed, or even get out of at all, you are fools."

And simultaneously the three burst into action. The princess sent a bolt of lightning straight towards them, just missing Katara's face. The waterbender shuddered. She could smell the scent of burnt hair. Zuko hurled a large fireball at Azula but she deflected it easily. Katara busied herself with pulling snakes of water out of the ocean when Azula melted it with her fire.

She then sent a wave of fire so powerful it sent them crashing into the side of the ship. Katara moaned in pain but quickly put out the fire before they were burned alive.

Azula took a step forward, closing in on them. This would be easy. _Think ,Azula, what was her name? Oh right that's it._ "Katara, why should you fight me? I could set you free right now. All I really need is my brother. I can separate you two. I know of this curse. I know the spell to save you. Think of it, I could let you off on that island right there. You'd be safe, and there'd be one less person trying to capture the avatar."

She could sense the girl weakening at her offer. Oh this was too easy. Azula smirked inwardly.

"Azula always lies." Zuko hissed in her ear but Katara was already on her feet and with a surprising amount of strength dragged Zuko behind her.

"You're to quick to trust people and she's the last person you can trust." Zuko growled under his breath.

"I'm sick of being stuck to you. I'd trust the Fire Lord just to be free."

"That's good, Katara. Give me your free hand for the spell." Zuko groaned.

Katara reluctantly held out her hand and Azula took it, a fake smile plastered onto her face. She began to trace lines on her palm, trying to look convincing. Zuko moaned again _What is this crap?_

Suddenly Azula let out a yell and twisted Katara's arm almost all the way around, flinging her backwards. With Katara's face contorted in pain she wasn't prepared for the massive amount of lightning heading towards her.

And suddenly Zuko knew it was time. He had never felt more ready. He could feel the power coursing through his veins along with the knowledge his uncle had taught him. He let out a battle cry and for the first time ever bent the cold-blooded fire, the lightning.

Katara opened her eyes to see the lightning heading straight towards her and bit back a terrified scream._I'm going to die._ She watched in amazement as Zuko stepped forward, changing it's direction and saving her life.

Azula growled with rage and turned to her soldiers."Don't just stand there, fight them!"

And immediately the two found themselves outnumbered. Katara and Zuko turned back to back and tried desperately to get out of their awful situation.

As Zuko tried to deflect the many fireballs and dodge the swords of the non-benders, Katara felt her heart leap with joy at what she saw. It was right there, unguarded on the deck. It was a lifeboat.

Katara desperately tried to bend as much water as she could towards the boat, trying to get it in the water. Maybe they'd make it out after all.

Suddenly Katara felt an enormous pain in her shoulder and felt the water splash to the floor as she reached up to grab her arm. She felt something hot and sticky and lifted her hand to see blood clinging to her fingers

A man smirked at her, twirling his blood soaked sword around." You think you're gonna get out of this easy, waterbender?" and as quick as lightning he was at her again slashing his sword at them, forcing them up against the wall.

There was nowhere to go.

"Waterbend the boat. I'll try and hold her off." Zuko's whisper was barely audible.

With an amazing amount of effort, Katara tried to ignore the pain and furiously began to bend the water towards the boat again. With a groan of pain she bent the boat over the side of the ship and into the water.

It was too much. She sank to her knees and landed in a pool of blood,her blood. She suddenly felt nauseous and when sleep finally claimed her, Katara didn't try to fight it.

Zuko didn't know how much longer he could hold up against his sister. When they said she was one of the best benders in the whole nation, it was an understatement. He heard the splash of the boat in the water, saw the water peasant faint, but any move other then defending himself would cost him.

Azula smirked at him." Did you honestly think you could beat me Zuzu? I'm going to--" Zuko never found out what she was going to do for at that moment Kazuki, the servant boy, snuck up behind her and slammed the dull end of a sword onto her head.

In an instant Kazuki leaped towards Zuko and helped him to pick up Katara. They leapt off the side of the ship and into the small lifeboat.

As they slowly rowed towards the nearest island Zuko stared at Katara's unconscious form. "You know, we sure could use a waterbender right now."

-------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Before you say it, I know Azula was evil, but in the whole series have you ever seen her be anything but evil? No offense if you like her. Also there'll be more Zutara in the future but I didn't want the escape to seem too fake so I made it a whole chapter.Thank you to all the wonderful people who reviewed this.


	7. Splash Fights and Cold Nights

Here's the next chapter I hope you like it! Thanks to all the great people who reviewed and thanks to my beta lozerz r us.

Read and Review!

**Chapter 7:Splash Fights and Cold Nights**

"Aang did you find her yet?"

Aang quickly dried his eyes, but Sokka could just make out the tears shining on the airbender's young face as he sadly shook his head.

Sokka thought for a minute. "Well, maybe she escaped Zuko and went to the beach to waterbend."

The young avatar's spirits lifted and he sprang to his feet. "Let's go!"

But what they saw on the beach did anything but help them. Their hope quickly turned to dismay as they saw a large hole in the sand shaped like the front of a boat. "They were taken away on a ship. They'll be long gone by now."

Aang's tattoos flared in anger for a moment, and a fierce look of determination crossed his face." We have to save her. We have to get on that ship."

Sokka put his arm around him reassuringly. "We'll find her Aang, don't worry. We _have_ to find her."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Katara groaned and blinked her eyes open to see Zuko leaning over her. She tried to move, but failed miserably. She saw a flicker of relief pass over the banished fire prince, but as quickly as it came it was gone. It was like he didn't want her to know if he cared what happened to her.

The water tribe girl knew water better than anything, and she knew that the liquid spilling out of her wounds definitely wasn't water. She needed help. "Water..." she muttered weakly.

Kazuki appeared from the forest carrying a pile of coconuts. "Thirsty? You can have some coconut milk."

Katara was starting to grow annoyed and mustered up her quickly draining strength to try and explain." Put me in the water. I need to heal."

Zuko looked at Katara in confusion, but decided to do oblige since she was unable to say anymore. He used his free hand to pick her up and, trying to be as gentle as he could, carried her into the water.

He watched in fascination as her wounds glowed blue and began to fade. The prince reached his hand out and touched her; he wanted to know what it felt like and was shocked to find out he'd felt it before. Then, he suddenly remembered where.

_Zuko stirred as he felt a strange wetness on the left side of his face. He was about to spring up, ready to fight, but something stopped him. It felt so inviting; he had never felt this good. So he let himself slip into a deep, dreamless sleep, the cool, wet sensation staying with him through most of the night._

Zuko snapped out of his trance and stared at Katara. Not a trace of her wounds was left.

He suddenly felt at a loss for words. She had done so much for him and asked for nothing in return. He grabbed her other hand and pulled her close to him. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear. He then turned away so she wouldn't see the tears that threatened to fall.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Princess Azula?" a soldier asked shakily, ducking for fear that she would send a blast of fire at him. When none came, he continued. "What do you want us to do about the escape of your brother and the avatar's companion?"

Azula smirked at him in triumph. "There is no need to do anything. They will come back, right into my hands."

"I-I'm sorry Princess, I don't understand."

"The Avatar does not know his friend has left the ship. He will come and I will capture him. Then my failure of a brother and the water peasant will have no choice but to come back." Her voice was cold and cruel.

"They have no chance. I _always_ win." She laughed harshly and dismissed the guard.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Katara's belly grumbled with hunger. There was no way they could survive here by just drinking coconut milk.

Zuko spoke up, as if voicing her thoughts. "We need to eat. I'm going fishing."

Katara was forced to follow. She really wished she could let go of his hand, as it was starting to get on her nerves.

"Okay, watch and learn. This is the _real _way to catch a fish." Katara rolled her eyes.

The firebender waited until he saw a fish and lunged out, attempting to grab it.

Unfortunately all he did was send the fish flying into the air, splashing him in the process.

"Fascinating, Prince Zuko. You must teach me," Katara said sarcastically

Zuko glared at her. "I don't see _you_ catching any fish."

Katara took a deep breath and effortlessly raised an orb of water out, a fish wriggling inside it. She froze the sphere and sent it, with a large wave, back to Kazuki who was cooking.

"You were saying...?" she didn't even try to hide her amusement.

Zuko didn't know what to say after that, so he did the next best thing: he splashed her.

Katara stared at him for a moment, too stunned to do anything. Then she smiled and splashed him back.

The splash fight had begun. They splashed and splashed, getting soaked but not caring, and Katara started to laugh. Even the Prince had to admit he laughed a few times.

Neither of them would ever know how it happened, but suddenly Katara was on top of Zuko, and they were wrestling through the shallow water.

When they stopped to catch their breath, Katara realized her face was inches from his. She blushed and pushed away.

"We should probably catch some more fish..." the waterbender murmured awkwardly. For the rest of the night, she couldn't help remembering how much fun she'd had; how she'd thought of Zuko as a person rather than an enemy. She realized that she liked that feeling.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zuko stared up at the stars as he lay down to sleep. He hoped they'd find a way off this island soon.

"I'm cold" Katara groaned from as far away as the spell could allow.

"Deal with it," Zuko snapped and turned away.

"Don't you have a blanket or something?"

"Does it look like it?"

Exhausted from the day's events, Zuko drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later, he woke up. He quickly glanced around to see if they were under attack, but instead saw Katara shivering.

Overcome by guilt, Zuko quietly moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around the girl. Her shivering stopped and they both fell into a deep sleep.

It was the best sleep he'd had in two years.


End file.
